Ash VS Brock The Rock
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash takes on Brock at the Pewter City Gym for his Boulder Badge
1. Chapter 1

Ash Vs Brock the Rock

Ash and Misty had finally left the Viridian Forest and were walking along the path towards Pewter City, with Misty's exposed chubby belly jiggling side to side as she walked.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me" Misty thanked Ash.

"Ah no problem" Ash responded.

"But tell me…am I fat?" Misty asked.

"Of course not, your fine the way you are"

"Well…how much further now?" Misty looked at Ashe's eyes with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't tell me you're hungry again!" Ash then sighed.

"Mmhmn"

"But you just ate a whole room full of honey about 2 hours ago"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME GREEDY?" Misty then snapped.

"No …of course not" Ash then sweat dropped.

Just then Ash felt a tug at the bottom of his jeans.

Ash then looked down and noticed Pikachu tugging at his jeans.

"PIKA!" Pikachu was exited about something.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed the end of the road and a few steps later they came to the end of the path which leads downhill. And at the bottom of the hill was Pewter City.

"Yay we made it!" Ash cheered, and then did his victory pose with 2 fingers giving off a piece sign.

"PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu raised 2 of his fingers in a piece sign too.

"Now I'm going to take on the Pewter City Gym leader"

"But Ash, you haven't had a real Pokémon battle yet" Misty then reminded him.

"He can't be that hard right" Ash then bravely bragged.

So Ash, Misty and Pikachu went down the hill towards Pewter City.

Once they arrived, Ash then charged towards Pewter City Gym.

"You should at least heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre first!" Misty then snapped.

"Ok Fine then…"Ash sighed.

So Ash went inside the Pokémon Centre and handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"Come back in 15 minutes and you Pokémon will be as right as rain"

"I'm gonna at least have a chat with the Gym Leader to book my battle".

"IM HUNGRY!" Misty then whined

"We then can get something to eat afterwards!"

So Ash and Misty went to the Pewter City Gym.

The doors were shut.

Ash knocked on the doors, but here was no answer.

Ash then noticed a sign on the door.

The sign had the words "Out to Lunch".

Misty's stomach rumbled.

*MMMNNNGGG!*

Misty then put her hand on her belly.

"Alright we can get lunch" ash then sighed.

"YAY!" Misty cheered, going sparkly eyed.

She then kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Remember, Pokémon trainers get free meals at Pokémon centres" Misty pointed out.

At the Pokémon Centre cafeteria, Ash was tucking into a bowl of rice while Misty was eating a bowl of ramen.

"Ash…do you think I'm fat?" Misty asked

"No... What makes you think that?" Ash responded.

Misty stood up, her belly was spilling out from her shirt, and her shirt looked small

"Ash. I'm getting fat…"

"Even if you were fat, it wouldn't bother me"

"Aw your so sweet" Misty smiled at Ash, going all sparkly eyed.

Misty then ordered 3 more bowls of ramen and a slice of chocolate cake, while ash just had a slice of chocolate cake after his rice.

"Ohhh I feel stuffed" Misty groaned

Just then Misty's braces snapped and her belly burst her shorts button.

"Oh my…" Misty giggled

"Can I rub your belly" Ash asked?

"That would be lovely" Misty then went sparkly eyed.

"Oooh yeah, that feels good" Misty sighed

"Right when you stomachs settled, al go to the Pewter City Gym" said Ash, rubbing Misty's round belly.

A few minutes later Ash then collected his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, while Misty grabbed a chocolate bar from the vending machine inside the Pokémon Centre.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked strongly.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu responded with a brave attitude.

As Ash, Misty and Pikachu were leaving the Pokémon Centre, a bug catcher and a female junior trainer were walking in the Pokémon centre.

"Look at the size of her, I think the food maybe all gone" Sniggered the Bug Catcher to the Junior Trainer.

Ash the stopped dead.

"Excuse me…you got a problem?" Ash snarled angrily

"Not with you, just that fat thing next to you" giggled the junior trainer

"I mean... Who would date her?"

"That's my friend you're talking about and she is extremely beautiful!" Ash then snapped.

"PIKA!" Pikachu grunted angrily.

"Let's sort this right now!" Ash then yelled pulling out a poke ball from his belt.

"I would but I'm going to heal my Pokémon, it is very cowardly battling a trainer who's just about to heal his tired Pokémon"

"Well it's not very brave to call a girl fat is it!" Ash argued.

Just then Nurse Joy and Chansey rushed outside.

"Boys, what's going on?" Nurse Joy asked while panicking

"He called Misty fat!" Ash responded.

Nurse Joy turned round and looked at the Bug Catcher.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Nurse Joy scolded.

The bug catcher along with his junior trainer friend said nothing and walked into the Pokémon Centre.

"What's his problem?" Ash angrily wounded

"Thanks for standing up for me again" Misty smiled, taking the final bite from her chocolate bar.

"For you….anything" Ash smiled. And so Ash, Misty and Pikachu headed to the Pewter City Gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash VS Brock The Rock**

**Chapter 2**

Ash, Pikachu and Misty arrived at the Pewter City Gym.

Ash banged on the door 3 times, before the doors opened automatically.

Inside the gym was darkness.

"Hello…" Ash called out

"Who goes there?" called out a voice

The lights came on and out of the blue, a man with spikey hair appeared.

"Im Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, so who is my challenger?" announced Brock.

"I am!" Ash replied

"Ha-ha" Brock chuckled with an evil smile

Brock then clapped twice and out of no ware, a floor made of rock appeared.

"This is the battlefield, you may choose your first Pokémon" Brock said while pulling a poke ball from his belt.

Misty made her way to the balcony above to watch the battle

"I hope he knows what he is doing"

"Go Pikachu!" Ash cried out loudly

"PIKA!"

"ONIX I CHOOSE YOU!" Brock yelled, throwing a poke ball

Out of the poke ball was a rock snaked kind Pokémon

Oinx roared loudly.

"Thundershock now!" Ash commanded

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried loudly sending eclectic bolts from its cheeks

But they did nothing to Onix

"Hmph" Brock chuckled while rubbing his chin

"Onix tackle attack!" Brock called out

Onix roared loudly and leaped at Pikachu

Pikachu went flying across the battlefield

"Pikachu get up now!" Ash yelled

Pikachu then got up

But Onix had other plans

Onix then wrapped its body around Pikachu

"Pikachu use thundershock"

Pikachu sent bolts of lightning at Onix

Onix squeezed harder

"Onix enough!" Brock called out

Onix let go of Pikachu

"I refuse to battle trainers with no respect for their Pokémon!"

Pikachu looked dead

"Im not battling you until you respect your Pokémon" Brock snapped

So Ash picked up Pikachu and took him back to the Pokémon centre.

Back at the Pokémon Centre, Ash was sitting in the lobby waiting for Pikachu to heal, when Misty appeared.

"That Brock's a jerk!" Ash moaned

"He thinks I have no respect for Pokémon!"

"Well…you did push Pikachu too far" Misty pointed out

"There has to be a way to beat him" Ash pondered to himself.

"Why don't we get something to eat and we can plan your tactics" Misty Suggested.

Ash sighed and thought "I am kind of hungry so ok"

In the Pokémon Centre café, Ash ordered a cheeseburger while Misty Ordered a bowl of soup, a box of Sushi and some rice and Chicken.

"You sure love your food" Ash told Misty

Misty felt sad

"I love food, but I have become fat and I don't want to be fat" She then sighed

"Misty…Can I rub your belly?" asked Ash

"When we get into the room" Misty whispered then winking.

"Misty, ask Nurse Joy if there is any rooms available, I need to nip to the Poke Mart for something" Ash told Misty

Ash then walked to the Poke mart

Inside he looked about and pulled out a box from the treats shelf and paid for it.

Ash then headed back to the Pokémon Centre

Inside he asked Nurse Joy what room misty was in

"Room number 3" Nurse Joy smiled

Ash went upstairs and knocked on number 3

Misty then let him in

The bedroom wasn't very big, it was just 2 beds, a wardrobe and a bathroom with a sink, a toilet and a shower.

Misty was lying on her bed in her pyjamas

"Ash….you want to jiggle my fat belly?" Misty winked.

"Sure" Ash smiled

Misty unbuttoned her Pyjama tops and pulled her belly over her pyjama bottoms

Ash started rubbing Mist's round belly, it felt soft and it jiggled

Misty giggled

Just then, Misty's stomach gave out a loud rumble

*RUUUMMMBLLLEE!*

Just then, Ash opened his backpack and pulled out a box and gave it to Misty

Misty opened the box

It was a box of chocolates.

"AAW THANK YOU ASH" Misty squealed.

Misty's eyes went all sparkly as she drooled.

One by one, Misty put the chocolates in her mouth

"She sure loves to eat" Ash thought to himself

Misty then burped

*URRRP!*

"That's gross Misty!" Ash said sounded sickened

Misty blew her burp at Ash, it smelled like chocolate.

"That's disgusting!" Ash gagged, covering his mouth

Ash was going to open his box of chocolates when Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

"May I have one please?"

Ash shrugged "yeah sure"

But Misty then scoffed the whole lot.

"Misty they were mine!" Ash snapped

Misty then pinned Ash to the bed and burped in his face

*BURRRP!*

"There…you can smell them from my stomach" Misty giggled

But then Misty looked down at Ash

"Ash….can I?"

Before Misty finished her sentence, Ash and Misty were making out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash VS Brock The Rock**

**Chapter 3**

Ash and Misty woke up next morning.

"Morning Misty" Ash said while yawning.

"Am going to take on Brock and win that Boulder Badge!" he added, jumping out of bed.

"Hold on…2 things" Misty pointed out

"One…you need a strategy, Pikachu is useless against Onix remember?"

"And two….we haven't had breakfast yet"

"Let's figure out a plan while having breakfast" suggested Ash

So Ash and Misty went downstairs

Ash collected Pikachu from the ward.

"Pikachu is all better now" Nurse Joy told Ash as he collected Pikachu

"PIKA" Pikachu happily chirped

"Good to see you buddy!" Ash then gave Pikachu a big hug

Then they went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Ash just had a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of orange juice.

Misty however had 4 glasses of juice, four slices of toast, a bowl of cereal and 3 egg sandwiches.

"This Pokémon centre food is sure yummy" Misty pointed out while taking a bite from her toast

"Ash then pulled out his Pokedex"

He then checked out Pidgeotto's moves on the Pokedex

They wouldn't do damage against Brocks rock hard Onix

Then he checked out Butterfree's moves.

Dexter told Ash that Butterfree's first move it learns as a Butterfree is confusion.

"BINGO!" Ash yelled

"Ash….since rock Pokémon are weak against water types, would you like to borrow some of mine?" Misty asked.

"This is something I want to do on my own" Ash responded

"I want to be the world's greatest Pokémon master"

"Like you want to be water Pokémon trainer I guess"

"Very well" Misty added taking a bite from her 3rd egg sandwich

Soon misty finished her breakfast and Ash headed towards the door of the Pokémon centre

"Ash give me two seconds"

Misty went over to the vending machines where she got a chocolate bar from one and a can of soda from the other.

Ash and Misty left the Pokémon Centre and went to the Pewter City Gym

Ash entered the Gym and cried out

"I HAVE RETURNED!"

"Glad you could make it" Brock sneered

"Just have respect for your Pokémon this time"

Brock then clapped his hands twice and the gym floor came together

Ash and Brock stood opposite each other at each end of the floor.

"GO GEODUDE!" Yelled Brock

"Right GO PIKACHU!" Called out Ash

"Oh boy" Brock sighed to himself

"Geodude, use tackle attack!"

Geodude threw itself at Pikachu

"Pikachu get up and use agility"

Pikachu got up and ran around Geodude, making it confused

"Now quick attack now!"

Pikachu ran full force at Geodude, sending it flying across the gym floor and hitting the wall behind it

"Geo…." Geodude weakly whimpered.

Pikachu had beat Geodude.

"Whoa this guy's tough" thought Brock to himself

"Geodude return!" Brock called out, aiming his Poke ball at Geodude.

"Right that was just luck!"

"This time is when I win!"

"GO ONIX!"

Onix came out of its Poke ball and roared loudly

"Pikachu return!" Ash called out

Pikachu went back to Ash

Ash then spun his hat round, pulled out a poke ball from his pocket

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

"FREE!" Butterfree chirped.

Meanwhile…Misty was on the balcony and had found the machine where she got another bar of chocolate and another soda.

There was a strange old man in the balcony watching the battle, but he did not speak.

"Onix tackle attack!" brock commanded.

"Butterfree dodge it"

Onix leapt at Butterfree, but it missed

"Butterfree string shot now!"

Butterfree spat out white silk from its mouth at Onix

"Now confusion!"

Just then Onix started floating in the air and it was thrown across the gym

"Onix get up and bide it now!" Brock ordered

Onix grabbed Butterfree from the air

"Butterfree sleep powder now!" Ash commanded

Butterfree flapped its wings and the powder hit Onix, sending it to sleep

Onix then let go of Butterfree

Onix couldn't battle anymore

Brock was stunned.

"Whoa….I have to hand it to you, but you won"

Brock then handed Ash the Boulder Badge.

"Misty came racing from the balcony and gave Ash a big hug, and then she kissed him on the cheek"

"Well done Ash"

"YES!"

"With this Boulder Badge, I am one step closer to being a Pokémon Master!"

"Wish I could follow my dream" Brock sighed

"Huh, what's your dream?" Ash asked.

"I would love to be a Pokémon breeder, but I have to be a Gym leader because there would be nobody to run the gym if I left.

"I would love to travel the world"

"You know what if it means that much to you, I will take over the Pewter City Gym" the old man said bravely.

"You mean it dad?" Brock gasped

"That was your dad?" Misty asked

"Yeah, he's a quiet guy, he likes to watch me battle"

"Would you like to come along with us" Ash asked Brock with a smile

"Of course I would" Brock responded

"I will even cook your meals as I am a talented chef"

"That's fantastic!" Misty cheered, with her hand on her stomach.

And so with a new friend in there team, our hero's left the Pewter City Gym and onto there next Gym battle

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
